


Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend

by cherishiggy



Series: Incense And Iron [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And thus, Bloodplay, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, ITS TERATOPHILIA NOT FURRY SHUT UP, Kind of furry, Knotting, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Vampire Lio, Werewolf Galo, dont look at me, expect cheesiness, i quote, it aint vampire porn if theres no bloodplay fellas, just a lover helping a lover out nbd, so be careful, taki bert is partially to blame since he assigned me with, they are both switches and this is the hill i die on, tons of finely grated gouda everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: Oh god, again? Why pop a boner at the dinner table. How could his own body betray him so. Why is he such a horndog.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Incense And Iron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> You saw it coming, I saw it coming (pffft yep I am an adult). Porn sequel, hell yeah. First time writing werewolf porn, so mishaps are bound to happen. 
> 
> It isn't required to read the previous fic at all, its plot isn't that complicated and is quite predictable. Though you might miss a reference here and there, idk.
> 
> Boy oh boy, my friends are gonna tease me to death with calling me a furry, aren't they, rip. Ah well. I take great risks all for fulfilling yet another self-indulgence.
> 
> Continuing the silly theme of choosing the names for fics situated in this AU from Powerwolf songs, my pick this time was [Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend](https://youtu.be/jhK2ev_O-pc). Kind of on the nose, choosing the name of the song that warns virgins not to be lead astray from the light of purity by the fog of lust and demons' whispers considering what I'm writing about, but I also like the sheer cheesiness of it and how it gets your blood boiling! So cheers to that.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Seby](https://mobile.twitter.com/sebysummers) for supporting me throughout writing this fic! ( ꈍvꈍ)

The day began just like any other, in pleasant languidness of well-rested muscles and snail-paced thoughts. Lazy heat spreads throughout him from both the blanket and the wool comforter over it, and they, in turn, soak in his body warmth tenfold. A comfortable, cozy prison of his own making that Galo is too lazy to crawl out of.

The tall rectangles of sunshine creep across the surface of the comforter, setting the tiny transparent pieces of lint sticking out of it alight. Galo shields his eyes a little from the absolute blaze tearing through the windows with the curve of his elbow and wiggles his toes. Then his fingers, redirecting the flow of the light with the flutter of his knuckles. Then Galo links his hands by the insides of his fingers, turns them palms up, and stretches his body upwards as far as he could until the pleasant movement of getting the blood flowing again becomes a painful jolt - this is as far as his muscles can go.

Alright! Now he's good to go.

Or not, Galo decides as he sinks back into the blanket nest and all of his muscles unintentionally relax back, the traitors. 

As he lies back, just for a minute, his sight catches onto the bare branches of the trees, but on their ends, specks of green budded.

Neat!

That means spring is already breathing down winter's neck, and it won't be long til slivers of grass will jab upwards, proud and gentle, and animals will reawaken from their slumber. 

That's why spring is Galo's favorite after all. And that special occasion, nature finally giving signs that it's not long till the smell of blooming flowers fills the air along with bird chirrups, calls for warding off his need to stay in bed just a little more, just a few minutes this one time. Using his legs as leverage, he raises them, then jerks them down in time with his upper body taking a vertical position.

The floor is cold under his soles, but it doesn't matter because his run is quick and the way to Lio's room is fairly short. At Galo's knock to the door, there's a hoarse "yes?", which Galo takes as permission to enter.

Lio's lustrous mane is strewn across the fluffy pillow as he lazes about in half-awoken bliss. A creamy thigh is peeking out from under the blanket, and Galo pats it affectionately. 

In winters and until the chilly air has given way to gentle summer breezes, Lio uses some kind of salve on his skin throughout. "It's just a little bit so my skin won't crack. It's quite sensitive to the cold air," he has explained and extended a finger with a little dollop of it to Galo. Galo eyed it suspiciously, but relaxed after the scent of lavender and rosehip reached his nose. He lowered his face to smell and examine it better, but Lio, the insidious rascal, had been waiting for exactly that opening and smeared the salve over Galo's nose. Galo wanted to indignantly shriek, but the sound of Lio's enthusiastic laughter is so viral that Galo can't help but giggle along. Sighing and wiping his eyes of tears, Lio murmured, "Sorry, Galo, that was an opportunity I just couldn't miss, let me take care of this," and with gentle ripples of his fingers he smoothed the salve over the skin of Galo's face. "There we go. All better now."

Body relaxing in the blanket's cotton and goose feather embrace, Lio looks like he's made of the same material as the blanket itself is, though the subtle hues of pastel of the fabric and his body vary just a little bit. Throughout the pale skin, Galo can smell the signature smell of their shared block of soap, spread along in a thin curtain, cinnamon, and herbs.

Lio's eyelashes tremble a little bit like a person's usually do when they have just woken up, are just going to sleep or are seeing vivid dreams. They are almost invincible in the shallow morning light falling onto Lio's relaxed face. It's all so idyllic Galo doesn't want to rush it.

But he can hear the spring call out to him! It's right around the corner, and Lio needs to witness this simple, blink-and-you'll-miss-it magic!

Extending his other hand, Galo smoothes the linen curls off of Lio's face. "C'mon, Lio, the air is finally beginning to smell like spring, you gotta see this!"

"Hold on-n-n, just a little more… Ah, why are you so energetic in the mornings," whines Lio, smothering a palm onto his face. His reply is slow and groggy, his vocal cords didn't quite wake up yet by the looks of it, just like their owner.

"You would be, too, if you hadn't read books till or even past midnight!"

Lio opens his eyes just to roll them with a fond smile. "You have a point, but I'm a night owl by nature. It'll be hard not to stay up late. Now c'mere." And he makes grabby hands at Galo.

They both began to be a little more touchy-feely with each other some time ago. A brush against the back of the hand here, a touch lasting a millisecond longer there, and suddenly, they're hugging in the mornings and share gentle kisses before bed.

Galo crawls onto Lio's bed, and Lio turns on his side while dragging Galo down with him. Like a baby opossum clinging to his mom, Lio holds on to Galo with all of his limbs in a warm, full-body embrace, and Galo can't help but hug him back in the same intense way. Lio's light hair is all around them, fanning out against Galo's skin and tickling, so he giggles a little and flicks away some stray strands off of his forearm.

It takes a little bit to gather all the strays together, but Galo's reward is immediate and worth much more than the effort he put in - freshly washed, Lio's hair is so soft it is a delight to tangle his fingers into and to muss up even more. Lio sleepily mumbles into Galo's chest, though it's not like he minds by the look on it.

Galo pokes Lio in his cheek, not for one second stopping petting the gentle underbrush of Lio's mane. Kisses his forehead. "Babe. You ready to go out and meet the spring?"

A huff, muffled by his pectorals.

Okay, it's come down to this technique.

Galo scrambles out of Lio's hold to his protesting whines, nearly tripping in the sheets, catches the back of Lio's head and cradles it in his palm, then grabs under his knees. Despite Galo pulling this trick often, Lio still yelps as he is lifted off the bed entirely. He stops trying to tug Galo back into the bed and twisting about when Galo raises him to his chest, and in a careful twist of his spine Lio grabs the huge blanket and with some swearing, they curl it around both of them.

Galo proudly stomps out of Lio's room, chest puffed out in anticipation of their little expedition into the frostbitten world of sunrise. Thinking of that sends a shiver down Galo's spine, and he also swerves into his room to grab his blanket and throw it onto himself as well. Now they resemble two snowmen all huddled into each other, hehe.

He can feel Lio jumping a little from the first puff of cold on his skin and shimmying in Galo's hold to wrap himself into the blanket better when they enter the balcony. Galo throws Lio's legs onto his shoulder for a second to free up one of his hands and uses it to tuck in the blanket around Lio better until there are only his feet peeking out which Galo quickly remedies by hiding them with a corner of the blanket as well. There! Now the bundle with Lio in it is good to go.

They meet the sunrise like that, intertwined with both their bodies and thoughts as the horizon bleeds vibrant pinks and tangerine oranges; looking at this palette nature thoughtfully puts together every dawn and down at Lio's hazy eyes, their hues are the exact same. Galo wonders if Lio is a palette that mother nature breathed in most of her inspiration into. It most certainly looks that way to him.

Lio notices Galo staring and cuddles up under Galo's jaw like a cat, tickling the underside with his fluffed up hair. Well, now that Galo thinks about it, Lio _is_ like a cat, proud to a fault, a little standoffish, fond of curling up in dark places. 

And, just like a cat's, Lio's sense of smell is sharper than any human's. 

"Galo," he calls out after catching a whiff of something.

"Huh? Sup'?"

"I would love to hug you more when you don't stink from your sleep," Lio makes a face, but doesn't try to make Galo put him down.

In a split second, Galo does, though, loudly sniffing at his armpits and matching Lio's grimace at the discovery. "Yeesh, you're right! Dunno how I didn't notice that myself. Bleh."

"Then how about you go take care of that while I make breakfast?" nudges him Lio with a charming tilt of his head.

"Yep, deal!"

Lio just stares at him, head still tilted, with an expectant little smile. Waiting for Galo to go wash up.

"Love ya, ba-a-abe," sing-songs Galo in a futile effort to postpone bathing just for a little longer for the hell of it and to stay with Lio. He also adds a sprinkle of puppy eyes in there, they usually help him get his way and Lio goes along with his wishes with a fond roll of his eyes. 

"Love you too, sweetheart, but I see what you're trying to pull off. Now shoo, go wash, you big, stinky puppy! I'll make something warm and sweet." Lio ruffles his bed hair, mussing it up even more, and waves a hand at him.

So Lio's resistance to puppy eyes has become stronger. Ah well… 

He'll just hug Lio more while he's working his magic at the stove! Though, he'll have to be careful about that, because hey, no one likes it when something's restricting the movement of your elbow and the food simmering away needs your immediate attention. 

What can Galo say, he always liked being in the front-row seat for all the wonderful smells of umami and thyme and beef broth and sweet carrots and Lio's firm ribs rising under his palms with his steady breathing.

Galo makes his way to the bathroom quick, the stone-carved and stone-composed halls are rarely ever warm, even in summer, so he has learned to make his gait lengthy and springy during his stay here.

Although now that he thinks about it, that saleslady with a melodic name and a vast array of wool socks of all hues and gradients imaginable has caught his attention for a while and he hasn't really thought of this up until now. Perhaps it is time to finally pay her a visit. A pair of socks might just take care of the cold floor problem. And buy Lio a pair of mittens, since long fire magic training sessions outside in a safe forest clearing really freezes his fingers. Galo isn't fond of the fact because it's uncomfortable keeping those icicles between his palms to bring some heat to them nor is it comfortable to have them slide behind the hem of his shirt in an effort to warm up.

Squeezing out the tension from taut muscles in warm water is a little delight he's looking forward to every day in this snowy weather. He doesn't get all _that_ cold, but there is a certain chill permeating his body, latching onto him like a leech and creeping through his limbs every time he gets out of the bed and goes on about his day. And a steaming shower is what helps to remedy that exact thing.

And soon, his stomach will feel warm with breakfast. Truly, a wonderful way to begin his day.

Huh. Wonder what Lio'll make to eat. He said something about "sweet"...

Oh, he hadn't had oat porridge in a long while. That must be what he meant by "sweet". And with such a nice selection of preserved berries and fruits, too. Sea buckthorn berries, wild apples, stone berries, wild strawberries… Ah. In a way, winter is a way to relive summer, it concentrates some of its best qualities, in Galo's opinion, like the gifts of nature, all in one cellar, with no need to wait for appropriate months to go pick the fruits, nuts, and berries.

And spring is where it all culminates into having the best parts of summer and nature's reawakening and the sun finally taking mercy on them.

A curious jolt in his abdomen snaps Galo's attention to reality.

Huh. It's been a while since he got morning wood. It kind of stopped since his werewolf side became more prominent, actually.

Well, no shame in taking care of it. He doesn't like cold water anyway and it doesn't like him in turn, so that unpleasant meeting would be a waste, otherwise, they would have started a catfight - the chill of the water would jab against his skin in icy bits of hail and ice, and Galo's skin, in turn, would try making an impenetrable wall of gooseflesh, albeit with not that much defensive qualities.

As Galo gently strokes himself to hardness, his thoughts are of Lio and Lio alone. Of how soft his lips are, how tenderly he caresses the shaven back of his head, cradles it in his hands so Galo won't hit it against the wall when they exchange feather-light pecks. How humid his breaths are against Galo's neck as he climbs down it with his teeth, leaving tiny scrape marks.

Oh, how wonderful would it be were Lio to take him into his mouth. How careful would he be with his teeth, curling his lip around them, only to get lost in the moment and unintentionally baring his canines and adding that unique vampire spice to the gentle blowjob.

Imaginary Lio leaves harsh bites on the inside of his thighs along with soft slide of his palm around the head of his cock, as if an unspoken apology, and Galo whimpers, doing the same thing to himself and biting into the knuckle of his finger as a substitute. He'd realised he has a thing for Lio biting him not that long ago, when, having a little of his me-time, that mental image insistently popped up again and again. And now, that little bit of fantasy was exactly the thing that makes his legs tense up as he grows closer to orgasm.

Final moan muffled, Galo bonelessly lies back in the water, still tingly. It washes off the come off his hand, and not for the first time Galo thinks if Lio swallows.

Drying himself off and making a detour to his room for some clothes, since walking around in just what his mom gave him is a tad too cold for winter, Galo catches a whiff of something nice. Smells just like oat porridge! His favorite. Well, actually, the sweet preserve that comes with it is, the porridge is just a pleasant afterthought.

Lio can't really make preserves, so they relied on the local salesladies to provide them with various pickled produce that took place in their meals instead of the fresh one.

Though, not every greenery they ate nowadays came preserved. Carrots and red cabbages got a special highlight in their day to day routine, because surprisingly, they not only survived the harsh temperatures the other vegetables did not, but also because carrots tasted candy-sweet after spending their first frost in the ground, so much so Galo often couldn't resist sneaking half a carrot from under Lio's knife while he was cutting it, and the red cabbage proved to be a valuable source of some kinda thing that helped their bodies get through the winter and not let those annoying wounds at the corners of his mouth appear. The damn thing tastes quite acidic, but Lio says it's good for the body, and anyway, his ragouts and stews in which the cabbage is the ingredient are always to die for, so hey, Galo's not complaining one bit.

As Galo enters the kitchen and sits with his front towards the back of the chair to see Lio cooking better, his mind is immediately glued to only one thing. Would you look at that. Lio hasn't changed to his usual attire and is still wearing his nightshirt. The transparent little thing leaves little to the imagination while having an air of modesty and dignity about it. Working his magic at the stove with his back to Galo, tiny peeks of Lio's back gleam here and there. A curve of a shoulder blade, the sharp jut of his spine, buttocks jumping lightly as he taps his foot to a tune that can be heard only by him. Galo sighs.

Beautiful, majestic, there are not enough words in their language to describe the sight before him, absolutely not.

And his body seems to be enjoying it as well.

_Oh god, again? Why pop a boner at the dinner table. How could his own body betray him so. Why is he such a horndog._

Galo makes an attempt to hide it by turning back with his back to the back of the chair and squeezing his thighs around the budding hard-on. Looking down on it, it looks quite inconspicuous.

Trouble arises when he shifts in place to reach for his favorite jar of conserve after Lio sets a plate of porridge before him with a mirth-filled smile. Galo grabbed the blackcurrant conserve just fine, which should be a surprise, but his thighs now perfectly entrap his hard-on in warmth and friction. And Lio unintentionally makes the matters worse by placing a soft kiss on his cheek along with whispering in his ear, "hope you enjoy your breakfast."

Fuck.

At Galo's sharp inhale Lio lifts his gaze at him, knowing him all to well to be able to note even the minuscule differences in Galo's state. "Everything okay?"

Shit, he noticed.

Well, time to try and weasel his way out of this pickle, Galo Thymos style, which is always a fifty-fifty chance.

"Eh-h-h, yeah! Just… Felt a pang of something that might be beginnings of winter illness."

That not only did not reassure Lio, but his face also grew concerned, eyebrows tight against the bridge of his nose as he rounds the table and reaches a hand out. Galo bugs his eyes out and tries to slide into the space between the table and his chair since the only other way of escaping out of the corner he's sitting in has been cut off.

"Galo, what's with you? Why are you adopting the habits of a particularly energetic asp all of a sudden?"

"Goin' anywhere but so close to ya! I don't w-want you to get sick!" Galo stammers, continuing his attempts to inch underneath the table entirely, possibly to never be seen or heard of. Or that's the impression Lio gets as he looks at Galo's affrighted face, at least.

"We vampires are unaffected by your illnesses, dear, it's alright, don't worry your pretty little head about it to this unnecessary extent," murmurs Lio in a soft tone as an attempt to soothe Galo. He can't help but smile at Galo's frantic attempts to slither away underneath the table.

Galo's charade continues as he sets his face into a determined little grimace.

Weird. Lio shakes him by his shoulder that is now almost perpendicular to the floor, "Please, tell me what this is all about! Or is it something you absolutely cannot talk of?"

Galo puffs out his nostrils, grimace even more determined as more and more of his body is disappearing under the tablecloth. 

Lio purses his lips, confused and a bit scared. This must be something serious, and serious times call for drastic measures. He slides his hands between Galo's ribs and forearms and uses them as leverage to slowly, gently but insistently tug Galo back out as Galo squirms a little because he's ticklish under his armpits. Setting Galo's body to sit up again while Galo keeps his eyes oddly averted, Lio crosses his hands on his chest and begins, "Okay, so what is this all about, really?"

A tiny squirm and more silence is his answer.

Lio feels bad for prying, but he can't help but sense there is a deeper underlying issue here, and he is certain he is competent to help.

He gets Galo's attention by setting a knee between his spread legs and raising his chin with a finger. Galo's eyes widen again, and he _peeps_ and curls in on himself, drawing his thighs tight against Lio's leg.

Right next to his knee, Lio feels an erection. 

_Oh_.

_Okay. So it's that kind of problem._

"Uh… A-Anything else I should know about?" stutters Lio as he feels Galo softly rubbing against his leg and immediately mentally slaps himself. The hell kind of question is that?

Galo takes him by surprise when he mumbles "actually, yeah". 

Lio tilts his head in anticipation and light worry. It's just, Galo can't get the words out. He is the great Galo Thymos himself, but just look at him. What good all his speeches about confronting the problems face to face are now…?

Galo hides his face in his palms. It's so unusual to Lio, seeing him this timid, but then again, this must be not just an ordinary issue they're dealing with here, is it?

Lio lowers himself to his knees and places his palms on Galo's forearms in a comforting way. That gets Galo to take away his hands from his face and grip at Lio's fingers with them, looking Lio in the eye all the while. Lio squeezes the hands back.

"Sh-h-h. I'm here, with you. I'll try to help you to the best of my ability, sweetheart."

A heavy sigh.

"It feels… It feels as if I'm constantly on edge. Like I want to hump the closest moving thing, and if it doesn't move, I'll make it move and then hump it. It is almost like I'm some kind of animal," Galo murmurs and averts his gaze to the floor.

Oh, so that's what it's all about. Sweet, innocent Galo. Still inexperienced in the workings of the world.

Saying those words, however, does make blood in Lio's cheeks rise as he replies, "In a way, you are. That's called being in heat. All the werecreatures are susceptible to it in certain periods of the year."

Galo _squeaks_ and wow, that's not a sound Lio ever expected to hear from him. It takes some time for Galo to soak that in. A shaky answer comes, "So how does it… The heat… Work?" Galo murmurs the word almost silently a few times, trying the sound of it on his tongue.

Lio's mind comes to a stop at that. "Well. That's where my knowledge falls short, unfortunately. I just know for a fact that all werecreatures deal with it." Giving Galo's terrified face a once-over, Lio offers, "We may research it in the library. I believe there are some books and manuscripts that may give us an answer to the conundrum."

Elated at the prospect that not all hope is lost and perhaps the solution exists, is closer than he expected, Galo jumps up with all the excitement of a golden retriever and hurries Lio along as they make their way to the library and exchange tiny innocent kisses that don't help sate the deep underlying thirst Galo has lurking inside. In the dim light, Lio's eyes gleam like strings of constellations they saw in summer, only those summer constellations didn't have that cheeky twist of a smile or the adorable crow's feet around the eyes.

"Are you sure you will be… okay?" asks Lio, opening the library door. Galo can see him side-eye the erection, and it's kind of uncomfortable to have it in plain sight, but sacrifices must be made. He has other things that need to be taken care of, and no mere half-chub shall stand in the great Galo Thymos' way!

"Yup! It'll go away on its own. Not the best thing to live through, but hey, what can ya do."

He can see it in Lio's face that he has several other much better options, and kind of goes warm in the face at the thought of Lio pressing him into a nearby wall, _baring his teeth and_ _getting him off with powerful strokes–_

Hey, no. Mind back in the game, Galo! They have a riddle to solve, and horny thoughts won't do him any good! He slaps his cheeks a couple of times in an attempt to snap out of it.

Lio's watching him with a half-eyed smile. 

Oh. Does he have a hunch on what Galo's thoughts were just now?

Well, how could he hold back a quip. Worst case scenario, Lio'll just say that was a bad joke. "I can tell what'cha thinking, Lio. That will come at a later time, don't you worry." And he goes in for the kill and adds a wink at the end.

The befuddled look on Lio's face and his ears burning up with pink are worth more than all the earthly riches to Galo.

The rough edge of need curls up in his stomach like a beast in its lair, waiting to bare its claws and pounce. Galo, during this day, has learned to bask in this carnality, shallow in its goals and deep in its intensity.

Man, Lio's ass sure looks nice, muscles flexing under the skin as he goes over to the shelves.

They begin by sifting through the opposite ends of one shelf, then moving on to the next one, then to another one, the stack of books on the table growing in size with each shelf. Though, it isn't helping that, because he's learning to read the more complex texts, Galo's interest is sparked by nearly every book he comes across and it takes all of his will to not just bury his nose in the library for a little while.

"So, here are some field notes of a human living with a werewolf pack. Such insight might be just what we need," mumbles Lio and gives it a critical once-over. The sheets are ancient as time itself, and Galo fears, giving them a look, that they might crumble under his fingers.

"O-o-oh, hey, Lio, this one looks fancy judging by the gilding! Almost no other book in your library has this air of self-importance about it."

Lio flips through the book in question scarcely and tops the pile in his hands with it. "Indeed, you guessed that right. This is a guide for young pastors and hunters seeking out the creatures of the night. A bestiary. It might have just about anything we need in it since those hunters and the church are a meticulous bunch and love cataloging all things related."

Meanwhile, Galo searches for the one that will give them the answers among the nondescript ones, sorting through the book spines with his eyes and taking the books out of their nests in the shelf - no gravure, no title; bits of what previously may have been called a book with torn-off hardcover, miraculously held together; ones whose pages are stuck together from various stains. Lio murmurs when he notices Galo eyeing a particularly bad case, one with singe marks throughout the pages, as if someone had been flicking ash onto it, that he is gathering these poor ones in hopes to, one day, rehabilitate them. He is not sure how will he be able to restore the irreparable damage, but he has sworn to those books that he will. Galo feels a mellow sort of sadness at that, that even a book that has seen its own fair share of hardships can find rest.

A dictionary - a classic for each bookshelf if this one was not from an unknown language to an unknown language and thus being of no use to Galo, a collection of graphite sketches from some artist whose name has been lost in the depths of time, some kinda romance novel - by the looks of it, some especially trashy light reading, "Healing Properties Of Manticore Poison And Safe Ways To Extract It", and hell, even one about how to make various types of bread with all sorts of flour! Galo puts that one it a book stack of his own. He wants to make something nice for Lio.

Every once in a while, one of them congratulatorily extends their hand with their possibly helpful findings high above their head and adds it to the pile, only to return to the search. After what feels like half a day of book swimming, Lio huffs, dusts his hands and says, "What do you think about taking a break and slogging through what we've already got?"

Galo had gotten so used to the quiet float of the dust bunnies and dry rustle of the pages, it is unusual to hear Lio's smooth voice again. He jerks and blinks at Lio.

"Ah, don't tell me you almost dozed off, sleepyhead," he laughs.

Galo yawns. "M-m-mh. Not really. Just tired. Man, who woulda thought sifting through books could be so hard."

"We could go read in the bedroom, if you want. When you feel up to it, you can take a tiny nap right there, how does that sound?"

Lio stretches and yawns himself, exposing his pale teeth, and Galo feels like it's just about time to call it quits.

As they come into Lio's bedroom, stacks of books occupying the space between under their armpits, the aromatic candle at the bedside drawer comes to, blooms with life and light as Lio waves a free finger, not for a second taking away the other hand holding Galo's tight, so tight he could feel the tiny air pocket between their palms heat up. The room is fairly dark because of the heavy drapery drawn over the windows, so some light wouldn't hurt.

Galo flops onto the bed and inches closer to the candle with a stack of papers loosely sewn together with a thread in hand, but midway through a page it dawns on him that he has to strain his eyes to even begin to decipher the cursive of the field notes. Damn.

"Uh, Lio, do you have any more candles? I can't see all that well in this dim light, though it is romantic, I kind of dig it."

"Just a second. I still forget your eyesight is not as useful to the dark as mine is, sorry," murmurs Lio, eyes glued to his book. Galo was just about to nudge him again, but a tiny airborne spark catches his attention. It grows, grows, just like flame creeping and conquering more fir, until there is a palm-sized magelight flickering right where he needs it to see better. That was so cool, of which he immediately informs Lio!

They both settle down in their corners of the bed, engulfed by the books randomly chosen from the pile. Occasionally, Galo breaks the silence to lean over and ask the meaning of this word or how to read that word, and Lio is glad to help. With this book, he has to do it more often because its phrasing is rather fancy. But hey, Galo is already glad he can read, at least!

When it's the bestiary’s turn to be flipped through in search of information, Lio squints at Galo. "You sure you're going to be okay with reading a literal guide that might contain information on how to seek out and massacre your kin? If needed, I could read it myself and see if my research proves fruitful."

"Right you are… I'd rather not, actually. Still can't get over wolfsbane, rustles my jimmies. Here you go."

Lio takes the bestiary and immediately switches to it. Mesmerized by the agile movement of his deft fingers flipping from the table contents to the correct page, Galo momentarily forgets about his book. He waits out until Lio finds the "werewolf" header, right between "wendigo", all other types of werecreatures and "will-o'-the-wisps".

The contents of the entry are the scarcest out of all the werecreatures which is understandable, werewolves are the most dangerous of the bunch, which makes the information on them that much harder to gather. "Okay, that's the one. "Most unpredictable in heat, a state of uncontrolled mating. Either incredibly irate or concupiscent to the point of the thought replacing all other natural instincts. In case of the former, approach with extreme caution, in case of the latter, stay on your toes." Right. What do you think of that?"

""Uncontrolled mating"? Oh god," Galo gasps quietly from his recline. "Sounds, uh… Close to what's been going on. Not sure about the latter. I'm still fairly capable of sustaining myself and I'm not feeling that angry."

"Then we'll write this one off and continue our search. The more information we have, the bigger the possibility that we'll find something relating to our case," reasons Lio. "Try the field notes, they ought to have something."

"Already on it!"

They both rummage through their small piles, overturning book after book. Galo finds his first, throwing himself back into the pillows with a satisfied "beat'cha!", at which Lio only grumbles and responds "we weren't even competing!"

A few minutes after, Galo nudges Lio's leg with his toe. "Lio, Lio, I found something related to my… uh. Whatever it is that's going on with me. Check this out. "Usually during winters or, on some occasions, in early spring, the females are fertile and the males enter heat that clouds their minds, signifying they are ready to mate and raise offspring. It happens in both forms, by the looks of it, as the pack - or should I say, settlement? - has been at it for nearly a week both as humans and as werewolves. They are much calmer at all times, but now, it's as if they are all in a frenzy, man and wolf.""

Galo pauses his reading to look at Lio, but he seemed to be entirely captured by the notes of an absolute stranger, lost in thoughts of his own.

"So, to continue–"

"No, hold on for a bit," perks up Lio. Galo's left dumbfounded as Lio lifts up from his recline at the other end of the bed and waddles up to him on his knees. Oh.

Nothing could have prepared Galo for the moment Lio lays down on his side next to him, opposite of the little magelight so as to not shield Galo's light source away.

Don't get Galo wrong, they've laid next to each other on the bed plenty of times. In the mornings, cuddling, after their lunch taking a midday nap, being close, so close next to each other while Lio was reading a book aloud. 

But this… this is different.

Them both reclining on Lio's bed in the romantic semidarkness, Lio's hand on his hip and his eyes looking at him with an intensity Galo can't bear, and when Lio's tongue runs over his lips, baring the fangs for a tantalizing millisecond, a full-body shiver wracks Galo.

And the scandalous thought of Lio lying on this bed with him, face mischievous and no doubt plotting something…

Uh, yeah. Thank you, body, for reading the context clues and setting up a tent in his pants yet again just in case, which Lio can definitely feel against his thigh.

An invasive thought threatening to overtake his whole mind whispers that he should get on top of Lio _right now_. Galo swallows.

No way to weasel out of this predicament that easily.

As it turns out, he doesn't need to, because Lio interprets the accident and already comes to a decision by himself, hooking an arm around Galo's neck, face suggestive. Lio's whisper is hot with promise in Galo's ear. "Do you mind?"

"Wh– Huh? Mind what?" Galo felt _something_ was afoot, but he couldn't believe it. He needed to hear this spoken out loud.

"Oh god," sighs Lio, lowering his face into the crook of Galo's neck. "You're an idiot. Just– Shush, okay?"

Smoothly climbing onto Galo and perching on his hips, Lio smirks, fangs carnivorously glinting. "How about now? Do you get it?"

It takes Galo all of his willpower not to cover his face in embarrassment and to smoothly reply instead, "I think I'll need you to demonstrate what you have in mind."

Rising up to his bait, Lio sinks his nails under Galo's jaw, tilting it up and framing Galo's face with his forearm. Like in slow-motion, Galo can see how pink and pretty and spit-slick already Lio's lips are before they lower to his own and open to reveal the fangs lying dormant. Lio's kisses often drain his oxygen, and He wonders about his tiny discovery no more when Lio slots a thigh to his hard-on and _grinds into it_.

Oh. Now he's done it. All of Galo's bravado evaporates in an instant as his eyes dilate and his hips jolt up unexpectedly, even for him. Lio releases his lips and just repeats the teasing motion with a smug smirk.

Galo whimpers, expression turning pleading. "Lio-o-o, you can't just do that and not… not expect to get a reaction out of me."

Lio hums, nonchalant, fingers fanning across Galo's skin. "What if that's exactly what I want, to rile you up?" A soft bite into the juncture of Galo's neck, then another one. "Or help you out with that little carnal problem of yours."

"I mean… You don't have to help me with that, as the entry said, heat passes in a few days."

"No, it's okay. I do not mind, and more than that, I have been actually looking forward to moving on to the next base. So in a sense, the desires of your body and mine align," whispers Lio in his ear.

Galo takes a shaky breath, like before plunging into the depths of an icy lake, enthralling, beckoning and freezing to the bone. "Then go for it."

With a swift motion, Lio frees Galo's torso of its shirt and lightly punctures his neck, not even feeding, just content to lazily lap up the seeping blood and smearing the escaped droplets across Galo's skin.

Like a sated predator, Lio is _toying_ with his catch. While most of the time that comparison would have made the fine hairs on the back of his head stand up in horror, that Lio thinks him as some kind of meat piece, right now, that only makes him rub his cock against Lio's thighs firmly pressed to it. Lio's definitely noticed, but it's just like him to dance around, to tease. Not to pay attention to what needs it most. 

"No. You'll have to wait until I decide it's time," breathes out Lio, and the next second, he's latching on the skin around Galo's nipple and biting in. Punctures welling with beads of blood adorn the skin when Lio releases the skin with a loud, shameless pop.

He allows Galo the small mercy of grinding against his thigh. "Go on. Rut against me, like the animal you are."

So harsh… Galo likes this slight act Lio is putting on.

Galo feels his control slip, claws digging into Lio's shoulders, as there are more bites and hickeys on his torso. Lio laves each one with attention and plenty of saliva, dedicated to making them sting as much as possible.

Suddenly, Lio raises his head, fingers still pressing into the latest bite and spreading blood across it, and examines Galo. Mirth blooms in Lio's eyes as he reaches out and pets his cobalt fluffy _ears_. Oh. So he's that far gone, thinks Galo, shuddering.

"So needy," Lio sighs.

Galo bats his eyelashes, curving his spine and presenting himself, chest mottled with blood-smeared hickeys being the forefront. 

At that, Lio tuts, but his eyes ogling his handiwork of purple lace betray the strictness of the sound. "I never said I'll help you as soon as you ask."

"Come on, please-e-e, I'm dying over here…" whines Galo with a small thrust of his hips.

The devious slits of Lio's eyes tell Galo he hears him loud and clear, but chooses to draw out the moment, to play with him _like a sated cat would with prey._

Only unlike with the first time Lio's drank his blood and looked at him like he is something to be hunted down if for a little while, now Galo feels… Feels okay with being prey. No, scratch that – he definitely more than okay with that, judging by how his cock bobs with interest at the thought and draws tight against his stomach.

"Well, isn't someone eager," says Lio, tugging down Galo's pants and tracing a thumb across his pelvis and to his inner thigh. "You know, your bloodflow is highly distracting. Especially when it is all concentrating in one place. I might as well say it's beckoning me, don't you agree?"

It makes sense that Lio can feel his arteries pumping with life, after all, how else would the vampires know where to place their bites?

A silly analogy with mosquitoes comes to mind, and Galo's afraid that if he'll make the joke, he'll ruin the mood entirely.

Meanwhile, Lio's mind comes up with such seductive filth it flares up his cheeks up something fierce, but it would be a shame to let those words go to waste. Lowering his voice just so, Lio says, filling his tone with as much innuendo as possible, "I could try helping you out with that. Maybe draw some blood out of there."

The place from which he intended to feed is left up to Galo's imagination, but a squeeze to the thigh accompanying the words makes it clear as day.

Though, in a clouded state of mind Galo catches on to what Lio's thinking of only when Lio begins to place light licks on his skin, starting the ritual that is an aperitif to his feeding. 

Lio's fangs ruthlessly sink into his flesh and raise what they need up to the surface, famished.

He only takes a few short gulps, then surges up and catches Galo's lips with his own. The kiss is close-mouthed and vicious, with Lio biting Galo whenever he tries to deepen it. Blood, now spread on Galo's lips as well and slicking up their kiss, fills his nostrils with the smell of iron.

Oh.

Now it hits him.

Lio drank from him because he knows that is kind of a turn-on for Galo. Feels it thanks to Galo's traitorous bloodflow rushing south.

He is _doomed_.

The innocent little smile playing on Lio's face begs to differ as he drags the pads of his bloodied fingers across Galo's torso, flicking a nipple here, lovingly counting down the ribs there, but Galo has learned that in such moments, the sweeter Lio looks, the more cunning are his plans.

Galo tries his luck. "Lio, could you… Um. I'm afraid I might hurt you, so if you ride me, you'll take things at your own pace and I'm less likely to do you any harm. So, can you do that?"

Rapture bubbles up in Lio's belly. This is what he has been waiting for. The notes his voice takes after a deep laugh are rich and full of promise, "But of course, sweetheart. I was afraid you'd never ask and let me tease you endlessly."

Huh. That is something Galo will take into consideration for the future.

A little bottle takes place in Lio's hands. Its contents are somewhat warm as he pours them over, and even warmer when he rubs them in Galo's cock. "Don't worry. I will take good care of you, that's a promise." Must be aromatic oils, Galo barely reasons through the onslaught of shivers and toe-curling pleasure and jolts that seize his hips and thighs. And this is just the prelude, just a light touch, and c'mon, it's kinda degrading for your body to react so desperately, but Galo can't hold back his meeps. So _that's_ what it feels like to have someone's hand there… It takes a herculean effort to not have his thoughts go astray at the sensation.

Galo keeps his palms on his deeply flushed face as Lio spreads oily heat throughout his cock, murmuring, "Didn't even think you to be so large, the little bit of transformation must play a part in it, but still. This is going to be good." His voice turns into a purr on the last words, Galo can't describe it any other way.

He wants to look at Lio's face. Needs to.

When he lifts his hands that covered his face and cups Lio by the cheek, fine dust of blush covers his face ear to ear, and Lio's irises gleam from below the halo of his eyelashes. The pink tongue is sneaking across his lips, curls around the fangs.

"Look forward to me inside you that much, huh?" Galo notes with curiosity how husky his voice became. It rarely ever did that before...

"God, yes," Lio says, biting his lip. "Can you imagine? After those intense makeout sessions, I came harder than ever to the fantasy of you fucking me through my orgasm. On some occasions, I imagined myself to be mercilessly having you from behind. And lately, I thought of that whenever we cuddled. It was hard not to ruin the sweet, innocent mood."

A hot shiver runs through Galo, and all of his coherent thoughts run off, except for one.

"'M worried. Never have done this before."

Lio freezes in his tracks.

"Wait, so what you are telling me is that you are a virgin."

Galo rubs the back of his neck and tries to drill holes in the mattress with his eyes, anything bun not to look at Lio right now. "Yup. Cherry as untouched as one freshly plucked from the tree. I know just a little bit of how man-on-man sex's supposed to work, but not enough."

"Oh god," Lio falls onto Galo's wide chest, supporting his weight with his forearms and silently shaking. Fuck. Galo thinks with alarm that he has finally broken Lio for good with that revelation.

But as he lays a hand – clawed, it's getting harder to keep his transformation in check – on Lio's back, he realizes Lio is just laughing. And indeed, when Galo raises Lio's face, there are tears in the corners of his eyes, the same ones that frequently visited them when Galo's told a particularly good joke. "I'm okay, I'm okay," huffs Lio, finally catching his breath. "I just… didn't expect it is all."

Galo puffs out his cheeks and creases his eyebrows into an adorably annoyed rictus, "Excuse me, I just don't stick it into every hole I see!"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, Galo, I'm sorry, dear," Lio says, peppering Galo's puffed cheeks with kisses. With each one, his cheeks deflate a little until there is no air in them and Galo doesn't make a face at Lio anymore. "It's just… I'm not sure. Somehow, what with you not really looking worried in the least before, I thought you knew how it's going to go."

"Trust me, I'm worrying plenty," awkwardly laughs Galo and pats his head, "'s just all inside. I manage to keep the lid on it pretty well when I need to. And now I need it the most, to not screw this up."

Lio's face blooms with a warm smile as he coos, "Galo, sweetheart," and hugs him to his chest. "I… Making mistakes is in our nature, and whatever that mistake will be, we'll fix it together." Lio loosens his embrace to look Galo straight in the eye, "Do not be afraid to be well and truly yourself with me. Don't keep up useless, energy-consuming facades. I love you for who you are."

Galo takes a deep, shaky breath. "Okay. Truth be told, I'm really not certain how to go about all this, plus, this heat thing's messing me up. I want to press you into the bed like some kinda _animal_ , but I don't wanna hurt you."

Lio touches his nose to Galo's reassuringly. "If you'd like, I can just do what you have asked me to previously, that way you shouldn't hurt me more than I allow you to, and narrate as I go."

Galo's chest risers with a deep sigh as he hugs him back tightly. "Can't even begin to describe how warm that made me feel, that you yet again go outta your way to help me. To make this first time go as smoothly as possible. So, yeah. I'd love that!"

And there it is, that signature, infectious Galo Thymos smile.

"Then we have a deal," Lio smiles back. "Now that I've slicked you up, that should help things along and not make the movement of skin against skin uncomfortable."

"Uh-huh, gotcha! And then you're gonna put my cock in you, right…?"

"Indeed. Now comes the hard part, for me anyway."

"Pffft. The hard part, eh."

Lio rolls his eyes, smiling.

And then, to Galo's surprise, Lio bunches up his nightgown a little, slicks up a finger of his clean, non-bloodied hand and sinks onto it. Galo's stomach does a flip at the little noise Lio makes, a thin whimper.

Oh, he definitely wants to hear it more!

"What are you doing?" Galo catches himself, his voice is breathy and he feels like he can't quite draw enough air in his lungs.

"Preparing myself, of course. You're on the larger side, and I don't really look forward to tearing something from the strain, plus I had not had someone in me in a long while."

Galo is not quite sure of what that means, still, he is always eager to help, no matter what it is! "I wanna prepare you instead. W'll you let me?"

Lio's grin is downright demonic, the dim candlelight glinting on his fangs. "Of course not. You'll get to sit there and watch, like the good puppy you are. Got it?"

Galo's answer is an obedient whine. Ah, music to Lio's ears.

Tight like a virgin, Lio laments as another finger is in and he scissors them. Well, that is to be expected, the last time he got any action was… Half a decade or so ago if not more. The long wait makes this all the more exciting, quickening the thrum of his usually languid blood. Up, down, a steady wave of sensation he is in total control of. 

Actually, he wouldn't mind multitasking while at it.

Lio presses his ass up firmly against Galo's cock and shivers, _all of that is going to be in him_ , _thick and wonderful and oh god_. It feels different, unlike a human's, but that is to be expected from the one born to a werewolf and a man. An almost exploratory interest lights up in Lio along with arousal as he works his buttocks against the firm length and adds a third finger into himself.

Galo's voice breaks into a groan when he tries to speak, and it takes him a few seconds to steady it. 

"T'hell are you doin', c'mon, please…"

"Oh, I just cannot refuse you when you sound like that, desperate and begging and needing me," gasps Lio, and in a moment, he's leaning over him, fingers out, hips lightly thrusting over the cock and hole catching at its head.

Galo grabs him by his thighs, digging his _dark werewolf claws when did he even start transforming_ in, whimpering.

"Yes, hold on, sweetheart, just a little more," murmurs Lio, aligning his hole with the tip of Galo's cock. A strained sigh escapes through Lio's teeth as he presses himself onto it, while Galo jolts and throws his head back onto the pillow.

"Ha-a-ah, Lio, so tight and hot… Can I move?"

When Lio doesn't answer, Galo, with some difficulty, opens his eyes to be treated to the sight of him panting, mouth open, fangs prominent on the sides of his lolling tongue. Wow. 

Noticing that Galo's staring takes Lio a second. "Don't stare at me like that, you try having a cock that good right under you and not melt in bliss," he grumbles, embarrassed, soft gasps adorning each vowel of his words.

Now it's Galo's turn to blush as he looks where he and Lio are connected by flesh now, at how slowly and with dedication Lio's taking him in, sliding down inch by inch. A mischievous thought enters Galo's head that is too good to pass up, and he shifts a little, not quite wolf but not quite man already, cobalt fluff thickening across his limbs. What was supposed to be a throaty breath turns into a sob as Lio feels Galo thicken inside.

He sneers at Galo.

Galo has instantly regretted his little prank, but then, brows furrowed and face still set in a grimace, Lio lowers himself down, bottoms out in one smooth slide. Whimpers lace his words when he says, "Stay in that form, just like that. I like how bigger your cock've gotten." And still, despite the trembling voice, it was no less of a command. Felt no less of a command.

As soft slaps begin to fill the room and Lio's hair swayed and jumped in time with his downward thrusts, he could barely keep his eyes open and not rolling back from the feeling of being _stuffed_.

But this isn't enough for Galo.

No, he needs–

Needs even more than Lio is already giving him.

In one swift movement, Galo pushes Lio down on the bed by the shoulders, using his own weight against him and slipping out of him in the process.

"Turn over, on your knees." After realizing how harsh he sounded, he pants out, "P-please."

Mind fogged by arousal, all Lio can do is comply. No time for arguments. He needs Galo back inside, _now_.

They have all the time in the world to themselves, and yet it feels like it is about to come to an unknown precipice it has been inching towards for millennia and will come crashing down or even worse, cease to exist.

Face pressed into the pillow, nightgown bunched up to his armpits and ass in the air, Lio shallowly thrusts his hips and spreads his cheeks, presenting his used, pink hole to Galo. He takes a second to appreciate the sight of Lio, all hot and hard and ready for him.

Galo does not have to be told twice.

Lio meets his smooth slide midway through, pressing his hips firmly against the cobalt tuft of hair on Galo's pelvis and clawing at the pillow below him with a grunt.

"You okay, Lio?" Galo's tone is a harsh rasp in his ear.

"Yes, now _fuck me. That is an order."_

Those four simple words do wonders to Galo, and as he roughly snaps his hips back and in again and Lio moans lowly in satisfaction, Galo wonders who's actually on top here. Who is really in control, despite their position.

He wouldn't mind being fucked by Lio next time.

Galo sneaks an arm around Lio's midsection when he feels his knees tremble, holding him up.

So selfless, so keen on Lio's pleasure first and foremost that his own is like an afterthought, and yet it sends a hot shiver in Lio's stomach when Galo begins to fuck in earnest, erratically, with such an off rhythm and not aiming for his sweet spot that Lio knows - Galo's close.

The primal thought that Galo is using him to sate his own desires makes him bite his lip, right at the corner of it so he pierces the skin with a fang. It's so good, so good, molten lava all inside him, boiling, bubbling, building up.

"Ah… Ah! Galo, oh god, it's too much, too much, don't stop, _please–_ "

He feels it close, there it is, there it is–

And it gets out of control as do Galo's powerful thrusts, and Lio's body jumps right over the edge straight into oversensitivity.

And it should be over, _but he didn't come. Galo is still fucking him_.

_And now it really is too much_.

But he doesn't want Galo to stop, no matter how much his nerves are abuzz with painful oversensitivity and how harshly his thighs are quaking and how sharp his canines are set into his pink, kiss-swollen bloody lips. He needs more.

And Galo _will_ give him more, pinning him to the bed with his weight and smacking his thighs against his ass. Lio can't crawl out from under the sheer mass of a werewolf, can't move towards the cock impaling him over and over, only just lie there and take it. This loss of control and how much he _trusts_ Galo is so intoxicating, a heady, potent moonshine of his own making, that he can't get enough of it.

In a fit of blind love and affection and need, he raises a hand and ripples his fingers in an effort to get Galo's attention, to try and signal to him what he wants. And it's as if Galo shares his headspace and thoughts, because in one swift motion he intertwines their fingers, locks their palms, reassuring.

Lio is left broiling in the heat of his need, cock leaking on the bedsheets and left to their soft unsatisfactory caress as his thoughts tangle into needy pleas that he can barely vocalize through pitiful whines. A streak of saliva escapes his mouth.

Galo's breathing is an uneven growl next to his ear, scalding, stealing his oxygen and leaving him suffocating. And he is losing control over the beast inside and _oh he is transforming back and forth, human then werewolf then human then a mix of both, and the size of his length changes right against his sweet spot and ruts into it–_

Lio didn't think he could ever come in this state of every touch feeling like wading through fire, but he does anyway with a soft cry that depletes his body of the last drop of his energy as his knees finally drift apart and he sinks onto the bed, eyes staring into nothing.

Galo milks Lio through his orgasm, his body's erratic jerks kept in check and under control by the fluffy mass of Galo's entire body and soon after comes himself to the accompaniment of Lio's thin whines. With a gasp, Galo falls to his side and turns Lio's back toward him, peppering it with soothing kisses.

Just when Lio began to relax, to come to his senses, he feels something stretch him inside. It's weird, makes the cock fit firmly inside right against the sweet spot, and just... _The hell is this–_

_"Galo?!"_

"M-m-mh?"

"What is that," Lio asks, voice drawn taught into an edge of steel because of worry.

"Dunno. Shouldn't be something too dangerous, though."

And Galo is just content to lie there, laze about in his afterglow while there's something at the base of _his_ cock still expanding inside Lio?! The audacity.

Lio tried to take matters into his own hands and get rid of the invasive, too-much feeling, but his efforts proved fruitless. That thing _hurt_ when he tried to slip off. _He couldn't get Galo out of him_. 

"Does it ever go away," asks Lio again, seemingly calm, a storm brewing underneath the facade.

"It must, right? Otherwise, it'll just be a nuisance _._ Actually, y'know what," and Galo tries to move away a little to grab the field notes that have been moved to the windowsill, only to get a moan from Lio and his sharp nails stabbing into the skin along the fluffy thighs. "Lio, maybe there's something about this in there," Galo insists.

"No. Whenever you move, it presses in all the right ways inside. And I don't want to move just yet, I'm still all tingly." And that's that.

Galo sighs. When Lio gets like this, no one can out-stubborn him.

So Galo moves in for a kiss to pass time. Lio meets him halfway and immediately gets his tongue inside, stealing his breath, depriving him of oxygen, nicking him with fangs he doesn't even bother to keep away so as to not hurt Galo. Well, look who's feisty.

Two can play at that game.

Gathering up all his energy, or what's left of it anyways, Galo delivers a powerful thrust. And, just as he thought, that made Lio immediately stop and whine, eyes rolling back.

Oh, that is just too good.

Kissing Lio and at the same time keeping at it, making the angle change with each little filthy thrust to keep Lio on his toes, came easily to Galo. Well, what can he say, he was always a quick learner! And especially when his dearest beloved is writhing in pleasure next to him, pleading with his body to both stop and to fuck him harder at the same time.

And he is already panting, sweat glistening on his brow, in the junction of his neck, that Galo feels his cock perk up appreciatively at the sight. This heat thing, he swears to god… But he'd be lying if he said he isn't content with going for seconds, with Lio's moans heavy in his ears and movements erratic but aligned with his.

"Feel so good, Lio, squeezing around me, keeping me inside you… So desperate, fuck…"

Lio couldn't reply coherently, not a chance in hell. Since his vocal capabilities are temporarily out, but not his oral ones, Galo thinks he'd treat Lio a little.

Lio's mouth _burns_ him, tickles with moans when he shoves a finger in, and teeth clamp down on his it as if Lio's reading his thoughts. As Lio bites into the finger and immediately starts suckling on the blood-leaking streaks, Galo is on his way to losing his mind as well.

Lost in his heat, Lio viciously crunches into his finger again, again, again, whimpers pathetic, muddy as his mouth begins bubbling with fresh blood. Some part of Galo is worried he might choke on it, but all he can do was continue fucking into the wet, scalding heat. And Lio doesn't stop hungrily jerking back into Galo's shallow thrusts, more, _more_. 

Pressed to his chest, Lio's back ripples with muscles, ripples as Lio sobs into his finger, until his back tenses, set in stone and his hole clenches around Galo. Impulses taking hold of him, Galo curls a hand around Lio's cock and rubs at the head, touch smoothed by pearls of precome.

Lio's reaction is immediate and like a thunderbolt passing through a tree and splitting it open. He jerks in Galo's hold, pleading incoherently with Galo's knuckle held tight between fangs, and _comes_. He comes, comes, squeezing around Galo's cock so much that Galo spills again, mind blanking and thoughts leaking into jumbled dirty talk and silly 'love you's he growled into Lio's ear as he comes himself.

Pushing his hips into Galo in shallow thrusts in time with his cock pulsing with orgasm, Lio feels vulnerable, gutted and safe at the same time, comforted by the trickle of blood and Galo's steady hand around his midsection that pets across the ridges of his ribs fluttering in a post-orgasmic euphoria. "There you go, just like that, Lio," Galo rasps. He himself doesn't know what he means by that. Probably late encouragement or something, Galo reasons to himself as he buries his nose into Lio's hair.

Catching his breath, Lio continues to suckle onto Galo's finger wound. It finally catches up to Galo through the adrenaline rush that it stings real bad. No, scratch that, hurts. Like. Hell. He wants to roll on the bed and whimper in pain, but instead, he just comfortingly curls his tail around them both and hugs Lio to his chest tighter to feel how humanly quick the bloodflow is pulsing inside his small frame. The little magelight slightly flickers with Lio's every breath, regaining back its size. It must have taken Lio some energy and focus to sustain it, which are both kinda drained.

Galo feels like a decade has passed before Lio finally speaks again, voice raucous as well. "You really went to town on me, didn't you, as well as did I," he says, tone apologetic as he eyes the deep, sanguineous bite and licks his lips of the last remnants of his feast.

"'S alright. It should heal, and it will heal even better if you spread some of that healing thingy on it!" Galo sniffs, sounding slightly ashamed. "And besides, I must've wrecked your pretty ass real bad, so we're even."

"That salve was specifically for wolfsbane burns, but I do think I should have something with general healing properties up in my stash," Lio muses. He wiggles his butt a little and winces. "True. With that werewolf might of yours, you sure did a number on me. ...Though that isn't to say I did not enjoy that."

With some effort and quiet swears, he turns on the other side to face Galo despite Galo's bulge still in him. Lio takes his time to kiss every bite and hickey that is on Galo's chest, or the ones he can reach anyway, while Galo kneads the muscles of his back in firm palmfuls at a languid pace.

"I'm having you clean me up for all this, just so you know," grouses Lio, the threat made less serious and more comfy by being muffled by Galo's chest. "Aye-aye, sir," beams Galo in response. "Wanna go right now?"

"Yes. I'm all sticky and gross and your fluff wouldn't mind some cleaning as well," Lio says, dancing his fingers through the cobalt fur on Galo's forearms. "And you're carrying me, of course, I can't really move with you still tightly lodged inside me and my ass sore."

"But of course." Galo tries to do an exaggerated bow while still on the bed, instead tangling up a little in the sheets and ending up just flailing around. However, Lio appreciates the gesture nonetheless.

"Thank you, Galo." He pecks him in the corner of the mouth, then eyes their downstairs situation. "So... How are we going to do this, again?"

Galo thoughtfully scratches his chin. "How about you latch onto me with all your limbs, I'll try to hold you up and simultaneously head to the bathroom?"

"This is crazy enough it just might work."

"Alright! Uh. Scoot a little bit closer to the edge of the bed so it's easier for me to stand up."

A few minutes of awkward shimmying and Galo coordinating Lio with little "yep, just a few centimeters more", "you're doing great, babe", until there is a "stop, be careful not to fall", and, grabbing Lio by the hips, Galo raises them both in one powerful motion.

This time, Lio doesn't yelp, but he does claw at Galo's back. He feels rather than hears the little breathy moan Lio lets out when Galo shifts his hold on his hips and, no doubt presses his cock deeper in. Oops.

The walk out of Lio's bedroom is fairly smooth, punctuated by the tight hold of Lio's thighs on his hips and airy breaths. And when Galo speeds up his gait so as to not freeze in the stone halls, he notes with a twinge of shame his blood rushing south again as Lio's asshole tightens around him with each sharp step.

The heat is gonna go over well, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this fic I'd found out that varen'ye, aka Russian whole-berry preserves, apparently have a name in English and are called conserves. Huh! Whaddayaknow. Now I'm itching for some blackcurrant conserve…  
> Upd8: got some strawberry conserve, aw yis, butter and conserve sammies, good shit
> 
> Sorry that Galo isn't as much of a batshit horny beast as werewolves usually are during heat ¯\\_( •́ ͜ʖ •̀)_/¯ My excuse is that he is a good boyo and tries to keep himself in check. Also, Galo waxes poetics a lot here, yeesh. I think he would be the kind of person to do that, to say cheesy stuff you would fondly roll your eyes at. Tho Lio secretly loves it.
> 
> I was planning for Lio to be a top the whole time, but uh. Something happened and Galo took over and the dynamics are all over the fucking place. Both? Both is good. Also Lio's more of a cheeky bastard here than in the previous fic…? I mean, that was an act he was putting on, but the point still stands. Idk, it's up to you but I'm worried if I managed to keep their characters consistent. 
> 
> Shoutout to the x-files for providing mindless entertainment paired with much needed background noise as I was working on this fic. Plus, it's always a delight to see Gillian Anderson, I mean, hAVE YOU SEEN HER GODDAMN WOW WHAT A WOMAN HH RAW ME
> 
> [Tungle](https://tumblr.com/blog/cherishiggy) | [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cherishiggy)


End file.
